The field of the invention is dispensers for chemical concentrates, and particularly the dispensing of chemical concentrate at multiple flow rates and different concentrations.
Dispensers of the type concerned with in this invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,272; No. 5,320,288; No. 6,708,901; and International Patent Publication No. WO 02/36267.
The dispensers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,272; No. 5,320,288; No. 6,749,133 and WO 02/36267 do not provide for the control of the flow rate of water through the dispenser. The adjustment of concentrate into the water flow is accomplished by a rotational port 82 in the '272 patent, a control member 110 in the '288 patent, a rotation of insert 700 in the '133 patent, and by metering orifices 22 in WO 02/36267.
The dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,901 provides for both the control of water flow rate and concentrate. However, there may be a need for alternative ways of controlling water flow rate and chemical concentrate. For example, operators may prefer to have separate flow dials for these functions rather than the single one provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,901.